It all comes out
by 42971
Summary: Just for fun when I heard Mary was coming back. ugh! Only 1 chapter.


Disclamer: I dont own these Characters...Dick Wolf does.**

* * *

It all comes out**

The day was cold and damp. The rain had been lingering for almost a week. Olivia sat at her desk across from her partner of seven years. Olivia sat there thinking back. She had noticed that ever since right before she found out about Kathy leaving him he had become disconnected. He didnt talk to her about anythng anymore. She felt left out and useless. She felt as if he didnt want her anymore, like she was an old used up pen just sitting on his desk watching him become more distant everyday.

She had concidered talking to him about it but she thought she should stand back. She didnt know what to say or how he would react, she just hoped that he would come to her and that she would be able to fix things. She wanted everything between them to go back to normal.  
Elliot got up from his desk and walked over to get his coat without saying a word. Olivia looked at her watch. It was almost time to head home.

"Where are you off to?" Munch asked with his questioning glare.

"John, stop butting into everyones business." Fin scolded.

Elliot just looked at the two partners bicker. Olivia looked at him. She saw the pain he was feeling without even having to look to deep. He knew she saw it so he turned away from her and walked out the door. She debated whether she should go after him, but she didnt think after what had just happened that she should.

As Elliot walked out to his car he got out his cell phone. He dialed a number that had only recently become familiar to him."Rebecca its Elliot."

Olivia sat in her apartment watching TV and listening to the rain. She wasnt paying attention to whatever it was she was watching. She could only think of Elliot. She wondered if he was okay. Without even thinking she picked up the phone and called him. After ringing five times it went to his voice mail. She didnt want to leave a message. After hanging up Olivia turned off the TV and went to bed. She could only hope that she would be able to sleep.

"After she left I just shut down. I shut everyone out and I still am." Elliot lets Rebecca in on his feelings.

"Now you are sharing your feelings. You are learning." she replys sitting next to him on the couch.

"I miss my children. I miss the way everything used to be. I miss being able to talk to my kids and I miss talking to..." he doesnt want to finish his sentence, but he knows he should.

"You miss talking to who, Elliot?"

"Nevermind."

"Do you miss talking to your wife?"

"No!" he quickly objects.

Rebecca was surprised. She wasnt sure what to think. "Who do you miss talking to?"

Elliot takes a deep breath and gets off the couch before answering. "Olivia."

Rebecca got up and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his arm. He looks at her when she does so.

"Than why are you talking to me?" she questions getting closer.

"I dont know." he backs away from her.

Elliot grabs his coat and goes out the door saying nothing to Rebecca.

Olivia layed in bed staring at her sealing. She couldnt sleep. When she turned over she heard the buzzer starling her. She quickly walked over to the intercom.

"Who is it?" she asked in a restless voice.

"Elliot."

She didnt have to responde. She buzzed him up. Within five minutes he was knocking at her door. She was already standing there waiting when he knocked. She was in a pair of sweet pants and a tank top when she opened the door. He stood there for a minute as she stared at him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked breaking the tention.

"Yeah." she said motioning to come in.

He walked over and sat on the couch. She soon followed suit. Elliot looked like hell, but she didnt say anything. She thought maybe that the time had come to talk to her.

"Olivia I am sorry that I have been shutting you out this past year. I didnt know what to do. All that I had known was gone. I just want everything back to normal."

Olivia was surprised at how much he let out. She came closer to him and gave him a half hug, which was the closet thing to a hug they had had since Fin was shot and Elliot was comforting her telling her it would be okay.

"Elliot, I gave you your space because I knew you had to grieve and let go. If I would have known the pain you were feeling I would have come to you."

Elliot than looked at her knowing that she truely did care."I just want everything to be back to the way it was before Kathy left me." he almost sounded like a teenager wishing to go back in time, but knowing it couldnt happen.

"It can be."

"No. It cant."

"Why not?" Olivia asked almost angery backing away.

"Shes not coming back to me Olivia."

"I know." Olivia was disappointed. She thought he meant things between them.

Elliot got off the couch walking over to the other side of the room. He hadnt looked at the disappointed look in her eyes until than.

"Olivia..."

"No Elliot. I know shes not coming back." Olivia was almost in tears and Elliot approched her once again.

"Why are you crying?"

"Im not. I just...I just want things between us to be back to normal. I want us to be able to talk again. I want us to be able to hang out and go out for drinks."

Elliot finally realized that he shouldnt have come to talk to her about the divorce, but about them. He had missed her but he wasnt she had missed him.

"I do too, but Liv I have to tell you I didnt come here to talk about us. I came here to talk to you about everything else besides us. Now I know that thats what I should have come here for." Elliot hated being honest with people, but this was his partner. He had to tell her the truth.

"What made you come here tonight at all?"

There was a long pause. Elliot knew that Olivia would be crushed.

"Liv, I...after work I called Rebecca and I went and talked with her about it."

Olivias tears began to flow freely and she couldnt control them.

"Liv Im sorry."

Elliot moved closer to her. She hated him for making her cry like a fool. She hated being the weak link. Elliot moved close to her and wipped her tears away and curled her hair behind her ear. As she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers they than noticed that their partnership had always gone way past the line of work.

"El..." was all Olivia could say before getting off the couch creating an uneasy feeling in the room.

"Im sorry."

"Youve been saying that alot tonight Stabler."

"Olivia do you love me?"

She shot him a stare of disbelief and shock. "What?"

"Do you love me?"

"As a friend and partner, yes Elliot I do."

"No. Thats not what I meant." he told her getting off the couch.

"You mean like am I in love with you kind of love?"

Elliot came closer to her. They were face to face now.

"Yes I do." he said with a slight smile.

"Maybe I do."

* * *

I wrote that story just for fun after hearing that Mary Stuart Masterson was coming back this season. Thats just to show them that Elliot will always have Olivia and will always end up running to her. hehe see the hate? Please Review! Thanks! 


End file.
